


Benched

by LadyAbigail



Series: The Adventures of the Flannel Trio [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Attitude, Classic Rock, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: So what happens when a hunt goes wrong after your reckless behavior?





	

The hunt you had just finished with the boys had turned into a disaster. It was suppose to have been a pair of vampires but it turned out to be 6. Dean told you to stay in the car and if they yelled for help then they'd need you. Of course you didn't listen. There was something clouding your judgement that day. Even though you were told to stay back unless you were needed,You went in half cocked and distracted then wound up with a busted cheek and some bruises ribs.

"You're just mad you didn't get to save the day this time," You slammed your back in the seat and crossed your arms over your chest. You weren't going to show that you were in pain. Your pride was to strong. "It's not the end of the goddamn world."

Sam shook his head and fought hard to keep back the smile he wanted to share. He found it hilarious when you laid into his brother. When Sam turned his head to look towards his brother and when he saw a cold pissed off look on Dean's face he kept his mouth shut. Choosing to ignore both you and Sam Dean reached over and cranked up the radio. Rush turned into Lynyrd Skynyrd which turned into Queen followed by a REO Speedwagon then a couple of songs by Zeppelin.

"You're benched." Dean spoke up after he reached over again and turned down the radio.

"Youre fucking kidding me," You grumbled as your eyes looked up into Dean's rearview mirror. "Why?"

"Well for starters I'm sick of your goddamn attitude. Secondly you got bruised ribs so good luck doing much like that and third you're starting to get reckless. So until you start listening you're benched. End of discussion."

Your eyes wondered up to Sam who shook his head. He agreed with Dean here. You were starting to get a bit reckless so until you healed up you were on research. They'd make Cass watch you if you refused to listen. Whatever was going on with you Sam made a promise to himself to help you through it.


End file.
